Possessed!
by union-skater411
Summary: When a spirit from Yami's past comes to Yugi's mind, Yugi is in danger of getting control of this new presence. It is up to Yami to stop it from possessing Yugi Moto's mind. Will he succeed or will he fail? If he fails Yugi's soul is lost forever. R&R.


Possessed!  
  
Hey people! R&R! This story will have a sequel if I can find the time. Well I guess you want to read the actual story, huh? Well just read on! This: means change of scene. This is a dark fic. So if you are surprised with some of the story let me tell you now...you should be!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The dark mist swirled around Yami and his opponent Mao. Yami was dueling Mao in the Shadow Realm. Mao had fifty Life Points while Yami exceeded Mao by two thousand points. Mao was nervous he knew that he was going to lose.  
"I summon: 'Dark Magician' and I attack your 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'. That reduces your Life Points to zero!" Yami spoke with a confident voice. "The duel is mine!"  
Mao's face is now calm. "Good duel my friend. I had the feeling that you would win. Now I will leave the Shadow Realm," said Mao.  
Yami turned back to Yugi Moto. Right before Yugi left the Shadow Realm he felt excruciating pain surging through his body. The pain was concentrating in the heart and mind. Yugi felt that he was going to fall but the pain stopped him from even bending his knees. Suddenly the pain left.  
Yugi left the Shadow Realm and then collapsed in front of his friends, who were waiting for Yugi. Tea, Joey and Tristan ran over to Yugi and helped him up. For some reason Yugi was dizzy and was disoriented.  
"Yugi, are you ok?" asked Tea in concern.  
"Yeah, man, I didn't think you'd collapse when you got out of that creepy realm!" exclaimed Joey.  
Yugi got up and felt suddenly fine. He was confused. "What is going on?" thought Yugi in his head.  
"I don't know, Yugi," replied Yami, the spirit inside Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. "Yugi, I feel a strange presence here. It's something that shouldn't be here I just know it."  
"Do you think it had something to do with the Shadow Realm?" asked Yugi?  
"It might. Be ready for anything, Yugi. I will alert you if something is wrong. Don't be surprise if there is."  
Yugi got nervous. Then ended the mental conversation with Yami and spoke to his friends. "Something happened in the Shadow Realm. I don't know what it is. I felt all this pain and confusion."  
His three friends paused. They had thoughtful faces. Then they shrugged at Yugi.  
"I bet it had something to do with that Mao dude," yelled Joey. "Man when I find him I am going to give him a piece of my mind. I am going to beat the-"  
Tristan interrupted Joey quickly, "Joey, relax! Forget Mao!"  
"Yugi, are you sure you're alright?" says Tea one more time.  
"I am ok, really. Let's just go."  
The sun was still high and the weather was unreasonably warm for an April day. While they were walking Yugi explained what happened in the Shadow Realm. They were all paying close attention. After walking aimlessly around the city, they started heading towards Yugi's grandfather's Game store. By the time they got there the sun was just starting to set and each of Yugi's friends left and ran back to their homes. "See ya, Yug," said Joey as he bid farewell with a small salute. Once everyone was gone, Yugi walked in to the shop and saw that his grandfather was busy attending customers.  
"Need any help, grandpa?" asked Yugi.  
"No, no, Yugi. That's ok. But if you want you could help me unpack the boxes of comics and cards from the storage room," replied Mr. Moto and he resumed to his work. Yugi ran to the storage room and began unpacking it, sorting everything neatly in piles. He decided to talk to Yami to help time go buy. "Find anything?" asked Yugi. "No, nothing, Yugi," replied Yami. "I am positive that there is a strange presence in here. We may be in danger."  
Yugi pretended that he didn't hear the last sentence. He kept silent. Finally he couldn't ignore what Yami said. "What do you propose we do?"  
"Wait. That's all we can do. Wait until the worst happens. We will have to act when we find out what it is."  
"Great advice," Yugi said with a sarcastic voice.  
"It's all we can do..."  
  
Yami was walking around the stone palace of his mind. He came across white mist. It started to surround him. Yami watched as the mist shifted. Then he heard a voice. The voice was broken into two parts: a mechanical voice and a voice familiar to Yami's. The voice was the mist.  
"What's the Pharaoh doing here?" taunted the mist.  
Yami was confused. He looked around expecting to see someone but then he understood that the mist was speaking.  
"Who are you?" asked Yami in a worried voice. He was trying to plan what to do but could not make a plan.  
"You should know, Pharaoh. You're the reason this is happening!" laughed the voice from the mist.  
Yami was now trying to recall his past, but he did not recall any of this. "What are you talking about?" asked Yami in frustration.  
"This is your doing, Pharaoh, your doing!"  
"It can't be!"  
"It is. Now the young boy will suffer! Then we will finish what we started!"  
Yami was still clueless to what the mist was saying. He couldn't help noticing how part of the voice was his own. Yami tried to piece together what the mist said.  
"It begins," the voice chuckled.  
  
Yugi got up from bed panting. It was midnight when he woke up. Then he went back to sleep and then heard a voice in his head.  
"I begins," the voice chuckled.  
The voice wasn't Yami's.


End file.
